


The Visit

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: What if instead of Will barging into Hannibal's to announce that he'd kissed Alana Bloom, he blurted out that he'd blown Brian Zeller? (I had to know.)





	

“I blew Brian Zeller.”

Hannibal’s doorstep was ground zero for the announcement. Will scrambled out of his coat and thrust it at Hannibal’s chest. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Do you have anything to drink?”

Hannibal stiffened. Folding the coat over his arm, he took in the full picture, all the way from Will’s slush-covered shoes to his ruddy cheeks. With a deep breath, he summoned a pleasant tone. “I’m sure I do.”

His wheels whirred as they walked to the kitchen in silence. Will followed like an errant pet expecting a scolding. A unique opportunity for Hannibal to prove that he was indeed a good friend. A close, personal friend.

Will found the nearest counter and braced against it, practically vibrating. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Hannibal moved with smooth efficiency to pour a heavy dose of whiskey. “You’re always welcome.”

A fragile smile accompanied Will’s thank you. Lowering his eyes, he let out a rough breath. “I’m sorry. I just -” 

“There’s no need to apologize. You needed to get it off your chest. And you have.” With that, Hannibal stepped away and busied himself at the sink. 

Will’s tone went flat. “I guess. … I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Nonsense. I might even join you in a drink.” Glancing back, Hannibal added, “That is, if you don’t mind.”

“No. Of course not.”

The relief in Will’s voice faded into an awkward silence as Hannibal poured a second glass. Between sips, he discerned that Will had been drinking earlier. He hadn’t been home yet. The smell of sex was unmistakeable.

His gaze moved to Will’s mouth, watching his lips wrap around the glass. One might say they were the same as they’d always been. And yet, they weren’t. Somehow, they seemed riper, a touch swollen even.

A flush crawled up his neck as he captured the image and filed it away. The poor debauched cherub.

The longer they stood in silence, the more restless Will became. By the second drink, he couldn’t keep it inside. There was a happy hour after work. Too many rounds, lots of trash talk. One thing lead to another. They slipped into a back room. It was supposed to be “a mutual thing” but -

“He finished. I didn’t.” Will’s face went from pink to red. He stared at floor as if willing it to open up and swallow him whole.

Hannibal’s mouth went dry. “I see.”

Cautiously, Will looked up. “I couldn’t.”

Their eyes caught, an unspoken question taking shape. “Well …” A swallow eased Hannibal’s shallow breath. “I’m sure a good night’s sleep will set things right. You’ll stay here. It’s much too late for a long drive.”

Will toyed with his glass on the counter. His hesitation seemingly more polite than sincere. “I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”

Hannibal watched Will’s hand move, his blood thrumming. “No trouble at all. Why don’t you have a bath while I check on the guest room.”

Will did as he was told. While he bathed, Hannibal set out pajamas and turned down the bed. He tapped lightly on the bathroom door. “Will?”

A startled splash came first. And then, “Yeah?”

“You’ll find pajamas on the bed. If there’s anything else you need, don’t hesitate to ask. My room is right next door.”

“Oh.”

There it was. Will’s disappointment laid bare in a single syllable. The long pause that followed was equally as sweet. Pressing a hand to the door, Hannibal added, “Good night, Will.”

Will’s answer was faltering, almost meek. “Yeah. G’night.”

* * *

Thirty minutes. That’s how long Will had been staring at his feet. Sleep seemed unlikely, but at least he should try, shouldn’t he?

Just lie down and close your eyes.

If only it were that easy. If only he could forget the whole thing. Maybe he could still skulk away and go home.

And yet, it was a long drive. And Hannibal’s pajamas were soft. Of course they were. The room was nicer than any hotel he’d ever shelled out for. It definitely smelled better than his place. 

He should stay. Leaving would be like running away.

“Will?-”

Will’s stomach clenched. He looked up to find Hannibal in the doorway.

-“May I come in?”

A traitorous hitch caught in Will’s throat. Curling his fingers around his knees, he nodded once.

Hannibal took a slow step. “Can’t sleep?”

Will’s lips drew tight as if to keep him from speaking. Closer, he could see that Hannibal was still in his day clothes.

“I confess, I’m finding it difficult myself,” Hannibal continued.

The words wrapped around Will like a warm blanket. Almost enough to stop the trembling when Hannibal’s shadow stretched over the bed.

“I can’t stop thinking about what you said.”

Will’s heart jumped as Hannibal sank to his knees.

“You can ask me to leave.”

Heat dripped over Will’s skin. Closing his eyes, he pushed out a shaky, “Stay.”

Earnestness laced through Hannibal’s voice. “Is this what you want, Will?”

Blood rushed down, dizzying. Yes. Fuck yes. Will opened his mouth to speak, his breath raced out. “H-Hannibal …”

“Will …”

Will’s thoughts spiraled. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. “You don’t have to do this.”

Hannibal brushed his cheek against Will’s cock, hard under the smooth silk. “And if I want to?”

Will didn’t say another word. Instead, he stared through the near dark until his eyes went dry, grunting as Hannibal worked his pants down. Clawing the sheets into his palms, he braced himself for the onslaught. Still, he wasn’t ready. Not even close.

The lightest stroke of Hannibal’s lips dropped his head back. “Oh … god.” The words stabbed the air. Hannibal pushed down slow, taking him inch by inch. Muscles trembling, Will bit his lip, fighting the urge to thrust. 

Deeper, Hannibal’s tongue pressed and curled. An appreciative moan vibrated through Will’s body, his arms shaking to keep him upright.

Oh god.

Finally striking the soft wall of Hannibal’s throat, Will’s hips pitched with a rough cry. “Fuck.” Hannibal pinned him down, continuing until Will felt his throat squeeze in protest. Will reached out, fisting the sleeve of Hannibal’s shirt. “I- I’m …”

It was too late. Release was already on its way. All Will could do was surrender to the wild stuttering of his hips, the squeeze as Hannibal swallowed around him.

Flopping on his back, he let out an exhilarated huff. “Fuck …”

Hannibal sprawled on the bed and placed a gentle hand on Will’s belly. The room pulsed with their heavy breath. Warm, safe. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal mumbled.

Still staring at the ceiling, Will laughed, easy and open. “You did all the work.”

Dragging his lips over Will’s neck, Hannibal hummed. “Work is a poor word for what that was.”

“In any case-”

“And you were the one who showed up on my doorstep.”

Will started to speak, to say that it wasn’t his intent. That none of this was planned. He couldn’t. Turning his head, he found Hannibal’s eyes. “I did, didn’t I?”

Hannibal smiled. “You did.”

Will huffed a small laugh. “Is that okay?”

Nodding softly, Hannibal brought his lips close. “More than okay.”


End file.
